shopkins_in_amusement_parks2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Land (US)
Shopkins Land is a Shopkins-inspired theme park located at the Edaville Railroad in Carver, Massachusetts. The park opened on August 15th, 2015, less than a year after ground had been broken the previous year. A total of fourteen rides are placed on the land after Day Out with Cheeky events in Edaville proved successful for a number of years. Attractions Main Park (Edaville USA) *Shopville Train Ride Shopville *Shopville Station Gift Co. *Shopville Bus Tours *Shopville Simulator *Shopville Balloon Station *Shopville Sweet Shop *Old Post Office Fashion Spree *Rosie Bloom's Skyline Express *Softplay Area *Shopville's Cranberry Carousel *Shopkin Derby Docks *Shopville Search and Rescue *Shopville Air Tours *Water Tower Drop *Dockside Diner *Shopkins Land Party Rooms Food Fair *Small Mart (Meet and Greet/Live Show) *Runaway Trucks *Shopville Windmill *Shopville Ferry Line *Shopville Ice Cream Company Trivia *Most of the rides at the park are based on the ones at the Drayton Manor Theme Park, with some (such as the Shopkin Derby) being based on ones used for the short-lived Shopkins Town at Six Flags America, with the designers of the Drayton Manor park (DJ Pope Creative) serving as the designers for this park. *Cheeky Chocolate (via recordings by Joseph May) recounts the events of Shopkins, although in the order of the book, Cheeky Gets His Own Branch Line, including his race with Bus. *The park was originally planned to open in June 2015, but was delayed due to the 2015 North American Blizzard, which held back construction. Because of this, several things were officially opened with the 2016 season, which included: **Rosie Bloom's Skyline Express/Softplay Area (although the ride was opened during the Christmas 2015 season with its station completed without the Softplay Area and decals). **The Fashion Boutique (during the opening season, it was merely the ride with the scrap decals lying around). **Figurines (similar to the ones in Drayton Manor) added throughout the park. **A pond near the Dockside Diner/Water Tower Drop to serve as Shopville Bay. **The Watermill's interior was opened as the Shopville Balloon Station, a balloon shop/model railway layout. **Various decals around Shopville Station. **Dockyard theming around Shopville Bay (including a themed shed, a "dock" near "Shopville Bay" and various kinds of cargo scattered around the site). **A railway observation deck near Rosie Bloom's Skyline Express (yet to be built). **An ice cream shop behind the Shopville Windmill called the Shopville Ice Cream Company) was added (it was just a plain shed the year prior). *Originally, Small Mart was planned to be built with the original seven berths and Toasty Pop was planned to be included. This was scaled down to five berths and Toasty Pop was removed, most likely for budgetary reasons. *The Bus Depot at Shopville Bus Tours was planned to house a queuing area, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. *An early planning map revealed a few things: **Giftems Plane Flying Academy, an Antique Car ride and an "electric train" (most likely a rethemed Zamperla Rio Grande Train) were planned to be included. **Small Mart was planned to be a functioning roundhouse, with only three engine berths. *Shopville Station was, during early planning, considered to serve as a working station (ala Drayton Manor). It was most likely scrapped due to the location of the station. *The animatronic Shopkins of Small Mart were built by Garner Holt Productions, who also created the animatronic faces for the revamped Day Out with Cheeky replicas. *The Shopkins at Small Mart (barring Apple, who serves as an interactive attraction) were gated in late 2015, most likely to prevent them from being damaged or climbed on. *This is the first Shopkins theme park to: **Feature a four-arched Shopville Station. **Not use a custom-built theme park train for the Cheeky ride; instead, it utilises a former Day Out with Cheeky replica which now works full time for the park. **Have a full-scale Small Mart (Six Flags' Shopkins Towns had scaled down versions). *All of the toys at the park share the same mould with minor differences, including Yolanda and Spinderella. *For the Shopville's Cranberry Carousel, all the Shopkins use their shape, with minor changes to make them resemble their television series designs, due to reusing Milly Shake's mould from the Season Seven Shopkins ride at Drayton Manor. *According to park staff, there are plans to expand the park after 2017, when many renovations around the Edaville park itself will be finished. Category:Parks